


Playing with Fire

by Pappels (SabakuNoKel)



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Firedancer!Rek'yr, Gift Fic, M/M, SandHunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoKel/pseuds/Pappels
Summary: SkekMal is bored at a party at the Castle until entertainment arrives ;)
Relationships: Rek'yr/skekMal (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rianisbeststoneboi (SassHeliosAzuras)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassHeliosAzuras/gifts).



> This is a gift for rianisbeststoneboi (SassHeliosAzuras) as a little thank you for all the amazing stories I got to be a part of on Discord
> 
> Inspired by this amazing artwork which you can find [Here](https://rianisbeststoneboi.tumblr.com/post/612925083375321088/firedancerrekyr-putting-on-a-very-special-show)

SkekMal slouched in his uncomfortably plush chair, pushing his overcooked meat around his plate with an annoyed expression.

He hated being at the Castle, it reeked of hypocrisy and the incessant chatter of his fellow Skeksis aggravated his already bad mood.

He'd much rather be roaming the Dark Forest or venturing out into the endless sands of the Crystal Desert but those plans had been spoiled.

That morning he had asked Rek'yr to go on a hunt with him but the Dousan had turned him down, saying his Maudra had given him a special task to do. SkekMal hadn't asked what task, not wanting the Dousan to think he actually cared but he couldn't help but wonder what could be so important that Rek'yr would turn down a hunt.

In the end it hadn't mattered that Rek'yr couldn't accompany him because he would have had to call off their hunt anyway when he was summoned to the Castle some hours later.

He'd been glad for the call of the horn at first but when he'd arrived at the Castle and learned he wasn't summoned to hunt a foe but to attend a _celebration_ he'd nearly walked right back out but in the end he'd decided to stay. If he couldn't hunt at least he could drink his own weight in the Emperor's finest ale.

Or so he'd planned, SkekMal thought with a growl. His cup was empty but the Podling servant was too terrified to approach the table to refill it after he snapped at it when it tried to take his cup away after he'd already finished his sixth glass before the main course had been served.

Pathetic little creatures, just another thing he hated about being at the Castle, too many weaklings around.

Speaking of weaklings it would seem that the Spriton Songteller that had been yammering his earholes off all night was finally done, the Gelfling packing up his instrument and giving a bow which went unnoticed by the Skeksis sitting at the table, too busy stuffing their faces or gossiping.

The doors opened a few minutes later as the next entertainer arrived. SkekMal lifted his eyes from the charred hunk of meat he'd been glowering at to see what boring act he would have to sit through next.

His eyes widened as Rek'yr walked into the room.

Rek'yr walked into the banquet hall with his head held high, amber colored eyes glancing around the room curiously. Their gazes met as the Dousan looked in his direction, the corners of Rek'yr's lips quirking up for a brief moment before settling back into their usual neutral expression.

The Dousan stopped in front of the table and bowed. “Good evening, my Lords. I am Rek'yr of the Dousan clan, my Maudra has asked me to entertain you this evening with a traditional dance of our people.”

“A Dousan?” The Emperor said with a barely concealed sneer. SkekSo waved a hand, already turning back to the conversation he'd been having with the General, clearly not interested. “Get on with it then.”

Rek'yr didn't seem bothered by the dismissal as he moved to the center of the room and shed his tunic, leaving the Dousan wearing only a skirt that ended just above his knees.

SkekMal sat up a little straighter, eyes roaming across Rek'yr's bare tattooed chest eagerly.

Three Podlings rushed forward, one handing two strange instruments resembling a fan with three prongs to Rek'yr, another placed a jug on the ground in front of the table and the last one carried a torch.

Rek'yr lit the wicks on the end of each of the prongs with the torch.

The Hunter raised a brow beneath his mask.

Was Rek'yr going to use the fans in his dance? SkekMal had never seen someone dancing with fire before, didn't even know Rek'yr possessed such a skill.

If he'd known he would have asked for a private performance.

The Podlings scurried off as Rek'yr raised the fans above his head, arms crossed at the wrists, and closed his eyes, waiting for the music to start.

What followed was, without a doubt, the most mesmerizing display he had ever witnessed.

Rek'yr started off slowly, rolling his hips to the beat of the music as he waved the fans around, the fire never touching him as he effortlessly twirled and spun the fans in his hands.

SkekMal felt his gaze being drawn downward, the way Rek'yr moved his hips making his thoughts go places unsuited for the dinner table.

Suddenly the music picked up as Rek'yr opened his eyes and grinned. Rek'yr spun around the room leaving trails of fire in his wake, using the fans to paint symbols in the air. If pressed SkekMal wouldn't be able to recall a single one of the no doubt meaningful symbols, too entranced by the way Rek'yr's body moved.

Rek'yr danced like he was one with the music, the fans an extension of his body, every flick and spin carefully controlled and perfected with the same level of precision as when he threw his knives at his prey.

He'd always thought the Dousan was graceful but seeing him perform brought his admiration to new heights.

Noticing a sudden lack of obnoxious chatter SkekMal reluctantly tore his eyes away from Rek'yr to glance down the table, finding each and every one of his fellow Skeksis transfixed by the Dousan's performance.

SkekMal narrowed his eyes. None of them better get any ideas or he would be forced to do something drastic.

Rek'yr twirled across the floor, spinning the fans around his wrists before throwing them in the air and catching them again, somehow making the whole move look effortless despite how one wrong move could easily end up getting him burned. It was clear Rek'yr must have had a lot of practice to be able to perform such a complicated dance while handling two flaming fans and making it look easy.

Rek'yr paused in front of the table, transferring both fans to one hand as he picked up the jug on the floor and filled his mouth, not swallowing whatever liquid was inside it but simply holding it in his mouth as he continued his dance.

The dance reached its end as the music built to a crescendo, ending on a final bang as Rek'yr crossed his fans in front of his face and spat the liquid out, causing a great burst of flame to erupt from his mouth.

His fellow Skeksis gasped and shrieked in surprise, the Scientist was even so startled that he sprang back causing his chair to tip over and him to go crashing to the floor.

While everyone was distracted with making fun of the Scientist SkekMal openly stared at Rek'yr. The Dousan's chest heaved and glistened with sweat from his intense performance, the flickering light of the fire catching off his skin making the swirling silver tattoos decorating his chest stand out even more prominently.

SkekMal was suddenly ravenous, but not for anything on the table.

The Emperor cleared his throat and the table's other occupants immediately settled down.

“Your performance was well done, for a Dousan.” SkekSo said to the surprise of the other Skeksis. Praise from their Emperor was rare and even more rarely was it doled out to a Gelfling.

Rek'yr gave a bow. “Thank you, my Lord.”

“I will make sure to call upon your Maudra again the next time we have need of such a _talented entertainer_.” SkekSo leered, eyeing Rek'yr with interest. SkekMal whipped his head around to glare at the Emperor, a low growl building in his throat.

“The Dousan are at your disposal, my Lord.” Rek'yr replied and SkekMal couldn't help but notice how he said 'the Dousan' and not 'I'.

The Emperor clearly didn't notice, waving his hand in dismissal. “Good. You are excused.”

Rek'yr dipped into another bow, glancing briefly in his direction as he gave a wink before straightening and spinning on his heel to leave.

SkekMal felt a rush of warmth that had nothing to do with the lingering heat of the flames wash over him as he watched the Dousan retreat, eyes lingering on his swaying hips.

Unnoticed by anyone he slithered out of his chair and snuck out of one of the doors behind the banquet table to intercept a certain tempting little Gelfling.

“My, that was exciting! Certainly the most entertaining part of the evening, wouldn't you agree, Hunter?” SkekEkt exclaimed as he looked to his left but the Hunter was nowhere to be found. The Ornamentalist blinked. “Hunter? SkekMal? Where'd he go? He didn't even stick around for desert... Pity, guess I'll just have to have his!”


End file.
